Algún día
by EDCGV
Summary: Una historia de Pokémon, donde Kail el primo de Ash quiere conseguir su sueño.


Era una hermosa mañana a las afueras ciudad Verde amanecía un pequeño chico, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su silla de ruedas. Salí de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa.  
>-Buenos días mama.-dijo el chico acercándose a la mesa.<br>-Buenos días Kail. Feliz cumpleaños.-su madre se acercó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla mientras le servía unas tostadas con mermelada en la mesa.  
>Kail empezó a comer lo que su madre le había servido.-¿Hoy vendrá el primo?.-preguntó mientras le daba otro mordisco a su tostada.<br>-Si, he llamado a tu tía y dice que estarán aquí a las diez.-le contestó su madre mientras lavaba los platos.  
>-Genial, me voy a cambiar.-dijo Kail mientras se comía la última y se alejaba hacia su cuarto.<br>-Ahora voy a ayudarte.-le dijo su madre.  
>-No hace falta mama. Ya soy mayor y puedo yo solo.-dijo Kail con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba en su cuarto.<br>''Hay ya se está haciendo mayor..., lastima que con su problema nunca podrá alcanzar su sueño.''pensaba su madre mientras secaba un vaso.  
>Al rato Kail salió de su cuarto vestido con un chandal azul y negro y una gorra del mismo color.<br>-¿Que hora es mama?.-preguntó acercándose con su silla hacia el salón donde su madre miraba la televisión.  
>-Son las nueve y media. ¿estas ansioso?.-<br>-Si, cuando llegue el primo le pediré que me ayude a capturar a mi propio Pokémon.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-Kail, ya sabes que no puedes salir fuera que es peligroso.-le dijo su madre. Kail se puso un poco serio pero al rato sonrió.<br>-No pasa nada mama. Ya tengo diez años, además iré con el primo que tiene muchos Pokémons.-dijo el mirando hacia la ventana que daba al campo.-Pronto...-susurró.

-

El timbre de la casa sonó, Kail se acercó y abrió la puerta.  
>-Primo Ash.-Kail abrazó a su primo como pudo, Ash le devolvió el abrazo.<br>-Hola Kail, te voy a dejar la oreja roja.-dijo al tiempo que le agarraba la oreja y empezaba a estirarle.  
>-Ash no eres muy mayor para esto, suelta a Kail.-le dijo su madre agarrándolo de la oreja creando una cadena de estirones.<p>

-

-TE DESEAMOS TODOS CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ.-cantaron todos, Kail sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron.  
>-¿Has pedido tu deseo?.-preguntó Ash.<br>-Si, pero no te lo diré.-dijo Kail sonriente.-Mama, ¿puedo ir con Ash al bosque?.-  
>-Es peligroso, me niego.-dijo su madre.<br>-Mama, es mi cumpleaños además..., mira este Pikachu tan mono y fuerte.-dijo el abrazando a Pikachu.  
>-Tranquila, no le pasará nada.-dijo Ash.<br>-Está bien pero solo un rato.-cedió su madre.  
>-SI,vamos Ash.-dijo Kail mientras abría la puerta de su casa y salió perseguido por Ash.<p>

-Ash me gustaría que me ayudases a cumplir mi sueño, el de convertirse en entrenador Pokémon.-dijo Kail mirando al cielo.-Aunque solo sea tener un Pokémon me aria feliz.-miró a Ash.-Se que en mi estado no puedo salir de aventuras pero me encantaría tener un Pokémon acompañante con el cual pasar mi propia aventura aunque sea al lado de mi casa.-dijo Kail con una sonrisa.  
>-Te ayudaré primito.-Ash le tendió una pokeball.-Toma, con esto podrás capturar a un Pokémon... A, y una cosa más te presto a Pikachu para que libres un combate.-dijo Ash con una de sus sonrisas.<br>-Gracias.-dijo Kail con una sonrisa radiante pero con una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.  
>Los dos se adentraron en el bosque observando su alrededor.<br>Oye Kail.-Ash miró a su primo.-¿Que tipo de Pokémon quieres capturar?.-  
>-Mmmmmm..., creo que un Talliow.-dijo Kail.<br>-Un Taillow, ¿Por qué?.-preguntó Ash curioso.  
>-Porque los Taillow son libres como el viento y ese es mi sueño poder salir de esta silla y ser libre como el viento.-dijo Kail sonriendole a su primo.<br>-Entonces busquemos a ese Taillow.-como si fuese una señal Pikacho llamó a Ash y señaló con su pata hacia un pequeño claro donde había un Taillow.-Mira Kail allí hay uno vamos a por el.-dijo Ash empujando la silla de su primo hacia el claro.  
>Kail llegó al claro.<br>-Kail es tu oportunidad.-dijo Ash.-Pikachu ayudale.  
>-Pika.-dijo Pikachu poniéndose en frente de Kail.<br>-Pikachu... Ash,¿Que ataques tiene Pikachu?.-preguntó Kail.  
>Ash se calló al estilo anime y desde el suelo dijo.-Rayo, Placaje, Cola ferrea e Impactrueno.-<br>-Pikachu usa rayo.-dijo Kail.  
>-Pika pika chuuuuu.-dijo Pikachu lanzándole un rayo al Taillow. Pero el Taillow lo esquivó y le lanzó un tornado.<br>-Pikachu esquívalo y cola férrea.-dijo Kail. Pikachu esquivó el tornado y con su cola férrea clavó al Taillow en el suelo.  
>-Ahora Kail es tu oportunidad. CAPTURALO.-Dijo Ash.<br>-SI, adelante pokeball.-dijo Kail lanzando la pokeball. La pokeball se movía de un lado al otro y de golpe se quedó quieta.-SI, lo capturé.-dijo Kail mientras se acercaba a la pokeball y la abrazaba.  
>-Enorabuena, ya es tarde volbamos a casa.-dijo Ash bolbiendo a agarrar la silla.<br>-Si, muchas gracias Ash.-dijo Kail.  
>-No ha sido nada.-<br>Al rato llegaron a casa Ash se despidió de su primo y de su tia y se fué con su madre a casa. Kail se despedia con la mano. Miró al cilo y vió a su Taillow volando lobre con el viento.  
>-Algun día...-susurró.<p> 


End file.
